In Transit
by Ozziegrl
Summary: This is Chapter 6 of my story Twists of Fate and takes place in transit between planets, where the crew are filling in time and decide to participate in some unarmed combat training. This also contains sexual references.


**Chapter 06 In Transit to Korriban  
**  
_Disclaimer: I have no claim to the Star Wars world, only an enjoyment of what George Lucus and Bioware have created. This story is set in transit between planets and the only character I can lay any claim to is Skye Organa, my PC.  
_  
Having 2 days to travel to Korriban we are trying to distract Carth from the upcoming mission and trying to keep his mind off Dustil. We are all sitting in the common room talking about unarmed combat, apart from the droids HK-47 and T3-M4 who are monitoring things in the cockpit. Carth says that he would like to teach Mission a few moves in case she ends up somewhere without a weapon. Looking around at the rest of the female crew he says that, even though we are Jedi, it might be handy for us all to learn to defend ourselves without weapons also. Thinking aloud I recall how some of my mates from military training used to have 'sparring matches' at one of the gyms during down time. We had only the one basic rule – you had to pin not one but both of your opponent's shoulders to the mat for the count of ten. Querying me about those matches Carth found out that we mostly had male verses female for them, making it more challenging for the female members to try defeating the males. I didn't tell him that some of the 'methods' the female's had used involved wearing distracting clothing but I did say that the females won their fair share of matches, a cheeky grin coming across my face as I remember how much fun those matches were. A look of anticipation crosses his face and we head to one of the holds to set up a 'sparring ring', placing down some matting the men had 'liberated' from a Czerka gym.  
  
While they are setting up I take the opportunity to go and 'change', covering back up with my robes before rejoining the others. Carth takes us though some moves then says that before we face off in the ring that there should be one more rule – no force powers to be used, he had caught my grin and thought that was the reason for it.  
  
'Little do you know', I say to myself.  
  
Canderous decides he is going to be the referee and signals for the first pair to begin. Juhani and Bastila face off in the ring first and it is clear that the robes get in the way. Carth gives both girls advice on different manoeuvres to use, Canderous and Jolee pointing out a few also. I file away this advice also and looking at Mission I smile and whisper that I have something up my sleeve for when I am in the ring for I am sure that Carth will challenge me. The girls are evenly matched and it takes quite a bit of effort for one to pin the other down long enough to be counted out. Bastila eventually defeats Juhani but both are pleased with the result of the 'match'. Next Mission and Jolee face each other. The young blue Twi'lek standing up fairly well to the older man. Jolee goes gentle with her and it is more of a teaching session than an all in fight like Bastila and Juhani's match. Big Z giving lots of encouragement but Jolee is too good for her in the end.  
  
Carth then looks at me, challenge gleaming in his eyes. I nod at him indicating that I would take him up on it. I hadn't faced an opponent in the ring since being the 'Mysterious Stranger' in the Taris duelling rings so I am very much looking forward to this. I take off my boots then and standing up I take off my robe, winking to Mission as I do so – underneath I had only a sports midriff top and tight gym pants. I take my belt clip and sabre off so that I wouldn't have anything for him to grab hold of and turn to face him. His eyes widen as he takes in my appearance, then a slow, lazy grin replaces the look of appreciation. He then makes reference to what had happened to us on Tatooine – that with the Sand People's help he had seen me with less on than this, which makes me blush with remembered embarrassment. The others look puzzled at us when they hear this comment as neither of us filled them in on what had happened in the Sand People's Enclave and as we had sworn HK to secrecy so he hadn't made mention to it either.  
  
Carth takes off his boots, belt, jacket, and shirt grinning as he states that 'two can play this game,' letting me know that he had also played this game before.  
  
It's my turn to give a surprised but appreciative look, especially as I hadn't seen him bare chested before and I hear the gasps from the other girls as they also see his muscular toned body. Recovering I indicate I am ready to begin.  
  
'Hmmm this should be very interesting' I think to myself as I take up a wary stance.  
  
We circle each other looking for the other's weakness and I hear Mission giggling behind me. This distracts me slightly, just enough for him to make the first move. The next thing I know I am on the mat and he is moving to pin me. I twist out from his grasp using my legs to lever him into twisting over, giving me a slight chance to grab for his shoulders. Somehow I manage to get into a sitting position, straddling him and I lean forward, using my knees to pin his arms, my hands on his shoulders.  
  
Canderous makes a crude comment but starts the count. He only gets to three before the positions are reversed and I am trying desperately to keep at least one shoulder from touching the mat, twisting myself so that I am half on my side. Carth gives a low chuckle knowing that he has the advantage, his eyes reflecting his enjoyment of the competition.  
  
'Size matters not' I murmur softly, seeing him grin and I try a different tactic.  
  
I manage to get into a position where I can gently run my fingers up his side in hopes to tickle and distract him enough for me to twist about again. Being directly on his bare skin, it works as I hear him suck in his breath. I use this as my attack point, once again managing to pin him.  
  
"Ohh, you fight dirty sister" he exhales.  
  
Canderous' booming laugh rings out and he begins the count again. I hear the girls cheering us on but am focused on Carth's face, blocking out the distractions this time. I see a look cross his face, which tells me he is up to something and mentally prepare myself for his next move.  
  
'Five ... six ... seven ..."  
  
He makes his move, rolling me over and pinning me completely under his body. A shocked look crosses my face as a delicious tingling sensation courses though my body as I feel his bare skin against mine.  
  
"And you said I fought dirty," I say struggling to lift a shoulder and only just managing to as my face begins to flush bright red with both effort and embarrassment.  
  
"That's nothing yet," he warns, murmuring softly in my ear, "Just remember – you started this"  
  
Trying to wriggle out from underneath him I feel that part of his male anatomy pressing hard against me. I look up into his eyes to see them darkening with desire and my breath catches in my throat. His face gets closer and closer to mine.  
  
"Concede defeat," he states loud enough for the others to hear.  
  
"Never!" I defiantly reply and renew my efforts to get out from under him, turning him on even more but without meaning too.  
  
I hear the girls barracking for me and it occurs to me that they don't know what is going on between us, I'm not sure I know myself. I do know that our friendship had been growing stronger over the last few weeks but hadn't thought that our flirting meant anything, that it was just friendly banter.  
  
"If you won't concede defeat then you leave me with no ... other ... option," he murmurs in a low sexy voice as he lowers his lips to claim mine. Carth deepens the kiss; his tongue seeking mine and my body goes slack beneath him as I find myself responding to his moves, my shoulders sinking into the mat. I hear Canderous laugh heartily in approval of the other mans tactics before beginning the count.  
  
"Come on Skye, don't let him get away with that" I hear Mission yell, but I am powerless to do anything about it. I am only aware of Carth's lips on mine, the weight of his hard body covering me and the sensations, the havoc he is causing throughout my body. I have never felt like this before and while I know I should be fighting him off I find myself enjoying his kiss far too much.  
  
"Eight ... nine ... ten ..."  
  
A long moment passes before he ends his kiss, smiling down at me as he announces, "I won."  
  
"Only by devious means" I softly murmur. Recovering more I add for his ears only, "Is that a blaster in your pocket flyboy or are you just happy to see me?"  
  
This causes him to flush as he realises his predicament. He has to get off me without embarrassing himself by revealing to the other girls the 'state' of his body. He holds his position a while longer, savouring the feel of my body beneath his, before very smoothly rolling over, bringing me with him in such a way that I cut off the 'view' to the others.  
  
I begin to laugh spluttering "Clever move flyboy" as I sit up.  
  
I see Jolee smile knowingly at us and Juhani and Mission are doubling over laughing but Bastila has a stony look on her face as she observes us. Through the link I feel strong disapproval emanating from her.  
  
Canderous, still full of mirth pipes up with "You better go have a cold shower after that one Republic" Carth gives him a dirty look but agrees that a shower might be in order and picking up his gear, heads in the direction of the refresher unit effectively escaping.  
  
Bastila throws my robes at me then grabs my arm, dragging me to the bunkroom. I know I'm in for another lecture and am positive she is feeling my confused emotional state through our bond. I was right. As soon as the bunkroom door is closed she starts on me. Haven't I heard a word she has said about emotional attachments? The Jedi do not allow them. Why did I allow Carth to kiss to me? Don't I realise how dangerous it is to have a relationship with him?  
  
Taking a few deep breaths to control my emotions I break into her tirade. "I didn't know he was going to kiss me Bastila. How could I? I've never been kissed before. It shocked the hell out of me when he pulled that maneuver. I've never felt like that before – ever. Nothing like this ever happened at the matches during my military training. Sure we wore this kind of outfit, sure we used 'unusual' methods to get the upper hand against our opponents, but no-one ever kissed me to ensure they won."  
  
Slowly she calms down, accepting the truth of the matter and cautioning me against allowing my emotions to take hold. Juhani and Mission come in then, still laughing and teasing me about losing my match against Carth. Bastila heads out to the common room to speak with Jolee, closing the door behind her. I am feeling somewhat relieved that the other girls didn't realise just what was going on during that match but the relief is short lived as Mission's curiosity takes hold. She asks me what it felt like to have such a sexy man lie on top of me, kissing me like that. For a street-smart kid she is very observant and had realised that Carth had been 'stimulated' by our match. I turn bright red again and look appealingly at Juhani for some help. She is not as uptight as Bastila and tells Mission to let the subject drop. She makes eye contact with me, letting me know that she understands and is sympathetic with me. She grabs Mission's pazaak cards and distracts her that way... we both know that Mission can't resist a game of pazaak. 


End file.
